villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaston LeGume/Gallery
Gallery 1991 film Part 1 Gaston.JPG Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg|Gaston telling LeFou his plan to marry Belle during "Belle". GastonVillain.jpg|Gaston admiring himself through a mirror. Gaston smile.jpg|Gaston's smile Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg|Gaston hitting LeFou for calling Maurice crazy (in an attempt to impress Belle). Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg|Gaston and LeFou laughing when one of Maurice's inventions backfired. Gastonproposed.jpg|Gaston giving his "proposal" to Belle. MarryMeBelle.png|Gaston attempting to force himself on an uncomfortable Belle in order to get her approval. MuddyGaston.png|Gaston ending up thrown into a mud pit after Belle rejects him, much to LeFou's amusement. GastonAngryVow.png|"I'll have Belle for my wife! Make no mistake about THAT!!" Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2808.jpg|LeFou and the Bimbette Girls cheering up Gaston after his failed proposal. 830px-Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-2888.jpg|"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating." BeatingUpHisBuddies.png|Gaston beating up his buddies to overemphasize his strength. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3129.jpg|Gaston's hairy chest. 258px-Gaston.png|Gaston's enormous collection of animal antlers. TavernMeeting.png|Gaston exclaiming to Monsieur D'Arque of his plan to marry Belle. Batbscreencapgl.jpg|Gaston's evil grin as he makes a deal with Monsieur D'Arque. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg|Gaston telling LeFou to remain at Belle's house until she returns with Maurice. Part 2 Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7734.jpg|Gaston watching behind the shadows as LeFou explains that Maurice was acting crazy in the tavern. DArqueLastScene.png|Gaston watching as Belle confronts D'Arque for declaring her father insane. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.jpg|Gaston offering Belle to have Maurice released in exchange for her hand in marriage, which she refuses. MauriceWasRightAllAlong.png|Gaston realizing that his plan is foiled after Belle proved Maurice's sanity by revealing the Beast's existence with a magic mirror. Angry_Gaston.jpg|Gaston being completely jealous after learning that Belle would prefer the Beast over himself. Gaston_gathering_a_lynch_mob.png|Gaston stealing the magic mirror and manipulating the villagers to help him kill the Beast by playing off their fear of monsters. The Mob Song.png|"We'll say siege to the castle and BRING BACK HIS HEAD!!" 4004770-8140251666-18730.jpg|"Take whatever booty you can find! But remember: the Beast is MINE!" IMG 0921.PNG|Gaston leading the mob inside the Beast's castle. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8959.jpg|Gaston with his bow drawn, ready to attack the Beast. gaston_by_historysmurf-d6sy3u8.gif|"What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to FIGHT BACK?!" 464361_1276312679103_full.jpg|Gaston with his makeshift club, preparing himself to kill the Beast. 1136307 1351504081750 full.jpg|Gaston struggling as the Beast viciously fights back. Gastonbelleismine.png|"It's over, Beast! BELLE IS MINE!" GastonAtTheMercyOfTheBeast.png|Gaston getting his life at stake as the Beast threatens to drop him into the castle moat. GastonBeggingForMercy.png|Gaston cowardly begging for mercy. Gaston grinning evilly.png|Gaston stabbing the Beast out of spite after the latter spared his life. 719672_1305612216191_full.jpg|Gaston screaming as he falls to his death in the castle moat after being pushed off by the roaring Beast. 2017 film BTB_BusShelter_Gaston_v3_Sm.jpg|Gaston's promotional image IMG_9033.JPG IMG_9036.JPG|Gaston trying to woo Belle IMG_9039.JPG IMG_9037.JPG|Gaston during his theme song "Gaston" IMG_8820.PNG IMG_9032.JPG IMG_9035.JPG IMG_8821.PNG|I SAY WE KILL THE BEAST! IMG 9028.PNG|Gaston leading his mob. IMG_9034.JPG IMG_9047.PNG|Gaston and the Beast fighting Videos Beauty and the Beast - Gaston The Mob Song (Gaston's Plan's Success) -Beauty and the Beast Beauty and the Beast (fight sence) Beauty and the Beast Gaston vs Beast Gaston's death HD Beauty and the Beast - Gaston - Original Soundtrack Gaston at The House of Mouse No One Eats Candy Apples Like Gaston! Gaston (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only) The Mob Song (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only) "Gaston" Clip - Disney's Beauty and the Beast Category:Galleries